Factions of Paremu
Guild of Engineers * Power: 3 * Facts: ** in control of the Generator ** lingering magical potential ** great knowledge and production capabilites * Problems: ** low on resoucres ** always under preasure to keep the city alive ** technological stagnation * Cohesion: 3 * Trouble:3 * Action die: 1d10 Makers Children * Power: 1 * Facts: ** better understanding of technology than anybody else in Paremu * Problems: ** low selfesteem ** physical prowress * Cohesion: 1 * Trouble: 2 * Action die: 1d6 Guild of Steamliners * Power: 2 * Facts: ** elemental for Paremu's survival ** well informed * Problems: ** dangerous work ** struggling to keep independency from the Guild of Engineers * Cohesion: 2 * Trouble: 2 * Action die: 1d8 Keepers of Justice * Power: 3 * Facts: ** law and order of Paremu ** well drilled ** no fear, no doubts * Problems: ** feared and mistrusted by the people ** uninspired ** pushed to the limit * Cohesion: 3 * Trouble: 3 * Action die: 1d10 Mining Guild * Power: 4 * Facts: ** huge and organized (2) ** charismatic leader (William xxx) ** well equipped * Problems: ** hard and dangerous work ** envied by other factions ** mineral depletion ** the ever rising demand * Cohesion: 4 * Trouble: 4 * Action die: 1d12 Hunters Guild * Power: 1 * Facts: ** well respected providers * Problems: ** few members ** dependent * Cohesion: 1 * Trouble: 2 * Action die: 1d6 Sqorn's Tribe * Power: 1 * Facts: ** expert hunters ** dont freeze or strave to death (dominion by Sqorn) ** strong traditions * Problems: ** last of their kind ** stoneage tech-level * Cohesion: 1 * Trouble: 2 * Action die: 1d6 Hospitaler Guild * Power:1 * Facts: ** the only profesional healers in the city * Problems: ** akademic attitude ** bad working conditions * Cohesion: 1 * Trouble: 2 * Action die: 1d6 Underground Nation * Power: 5 * Facts: ** vast mineral resources ** magic users, ** 6 tribes one ruler ** experienced warriors ** well defended territory * Problems: ** depending on surface food supply (3) ** regular infights ** bloodthirsty ** low tech tribal culture * Cohesion: 5 * Trouble: 6 * Action die: 1d20 Clockwork Syndicate * Power: 2 * Facts: ** black market ring run by automatons ** gold rush since the Van Braun Restoration * Problems: ** illegal activies ** the Thermo is now worthless * Cohesion:2 * Trouble: 2 * Action die: 1d8 Paremu Defence Force * Power: 2 * Facts: ** best weapons in town ** supported by Edwin van Braun * Problems: ** nexperienced ** pressed in service * Cohesion: 2 * Trouble: 2 * Action die: 1d8 The Unwashed Masses * Power: 4 * Facts: ** we are many ** hard working ** modest and tough ** in high demand * Problems: ** unorganized ** poor and ill equiped ** depending and not selfsufficient * Cohesion: 4 * Trouble: 3 * Action die: 1d12 Honorable Office of Records, Revision, Oversight and Regulation (H.O.R.R.O.R.) * Power: 2 * Facts: ** established by ancient laws ** a neccessary evil * Problems: ** hated by everyone ** inflexible and slow * Cohesion: 2 * Trouble: 2 * Action die: 1d8